U.S. Pat. No. 4,655,862 describes a method of making reclosable bags and material for making bags, including an apparatus wherein extruded fastener strips for reclosable bags are located across the longitudinal formation axis of the bag wall web material.
FIG. 13 of this reference illustrates a fastener strip applicator which uses a rotary drum adapted to be rotatably driven in step-by-step coordination with a form, fill, and seal apparatus. For preforming a large endless sheet quantity of the bag making web including fastener strip sections attached for future use, the applicator drum is rotated continuously for applying the strip sections to the continuously traveling web at bag length intervals. The drum is provided with axially extending pockets for receiving fasteners. A loader loads the proper length fastener strip section into one of the pockets, with the profiles extending inwardly toward the root of the channel-like pocket. A vacuum source may be applied to the pocket being loaded to hold the fastener therein. The loaded pocket then moves with rotation of the drum to a heating station where a heating roll heats the exposed base of the fastener strip. From the heating station, the strip is moved by rotation of the drum for application to the web. A heated rotatably driven roll may be provided to underlie the web across from the drum. The preheated fastener strip is brought into position for bonding to the web. At this point in the process, a positive pneumatic pressure is applied to the strip carrying pocket to apply a bonding pressure to the strip backed up by the roll. The bonded fastener then exits the pocket. The pocket advances toward the loading station to be reloaded with another fastener.
It would be desirable to provide a continuous, automated apparatus for preparing zippers, loading zippers onto a applying device for placing zippers onto a film, and successively attaching the zippers onto the film in precise spaced apart locations.